


Ours

by babypilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Jenshler, Little Tyler, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/pseuds/babypilots
Summary: It's Tyler's birthday, and he's feeling sleepy and small. Fortunately, his two favorite people in the world are there to take care of him.Nothing could be safer.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is non-sexual age play among consenting adults. If you don't like that, there's no need to interact with this fic :)

The knock on the door was so soft that Tyler barely even registered it over the sound of the music playing in their living room. All the big celebration would be happening the next day, but for now, Jenna had insisted on giving him a few preliminary gifts, and breaking out the ice cream from the back of the freezer while Sigur Ros played in the background. So when she rose from the couch to go answer their front door, Tyler didn’t know what to think. 

A rush of cold air made it’s way into the living room, with his best friend on its heels. Josh’s cheeks were rosy from the cold, his breath still coming out in short huffs through the huge grin that lit up his face as soon as he saw Tyler curled in a ball on the couch. 

“Happy Birthday, Ty Guy,” he breathed out, still silhouetted in the doorframe of the room. 

Tyler felt himself blushing, head tilting down as the corners of his lips twitched up. He was slipping into bashful, childish innocence, but he didn’t care, because with Josh and Jenna, that was allowed. 

“I gave him his first present,” Jenna murmured, helping Josh to shrug his coat off and turning to hang it on a hook in the entryway. 

“Yeah, I can see,” he beamed, moving over to the couch and gesturing to the huge white teddy bear that Josh himself had smuggled from his truck into the basement of the Joseph’s house last week, while Jenna had made sure that Tyler was distracted. “Do you like it?” 

“Mmm,” Tyler affirmed, curling both his arms around the teddy’s neck, and nuzzling his head down into its fluff. 

Josh let out a soft laugh, bending forward and brushing a gentle hand against his face, still cold from outside, before leaning in to kiss his cheek. Before Tyler could express his affection at the action, strong arms were wrapping around him, one under his knees and one around his shoulder, and he was being lifted up and pressed against Josh’s chest. 

A sound of confusion left his throat, but Jenna was at his side immediately with warm and soothing hands. 

“C’mon, baby,” she cooed. “Bedtime for the birthday boy.” 

Tyler nodded timidly, letting his head fall down onto Josh’s shoulder and his eyes fall shut as he wrapped both of his arms around Josh’s neck. The gesture was really just for his own comfort, though; Josh was strong enough for the both of them. 

They made their way up the carpeted staircase, Jenna following close behind, baby blue eyes smiling at him the whole way. 

“We’re going to take care of our boy today, okay sweetie?” she whispered, and Tyler smiled softly over Josh’s shoulder. 

The bed always felt warmer to Tyler when both Jenna and Josh were in it, but tonight, the white cotton blankets and puffy duvets seemed like the softest thing he’d ever experienced. Josh laid him down directly in the center of the bed, while Jenna moved towards the dresser that held Tyler’s pajamas. 

“Gonna make you comfy, Ty,” Josh hummed, moving down the mattress to tug Tyler’s skinny jeans off, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He was far too tired to feel exposed, and anyway, both of them had seen him like this a hundred times. 

“Sharks or snowmen?” Jenna smiled from across the room. 

“Snowmen,” Tyler answered, barely above a whisper. He felt his eyelids flutter with the weary ease of being cared for, and Josh took the opportunity to nudge his nose against the side of his cheek. 

He barely noticed himself being pulled into his fleece snowman-patterned pajama pants. Tyler could already feel sleep starting to overtake him, drawing even nearer as Jenna climbed into the bed on his other side, pulling the biggest duvet over all three of them. 

On his left, Josh began to press wet and stubbly kisses to his cheek, tickling his way in a trail down to Tyler’s neck. He scrunched up his shoulders at the feeling, and heard Jenna laugh softly on his right, her voice like quiet bells. Her hands came up to stroke slowly and lovingly through his hair as she pressed her own lips to his temple in a constant, chaste kiss. 

Tyler hummed, utterly contented, and wondered how he could have possibly found himself in this situation, between the two people he loved most in the world. 

“Happy birthday, baby boy,” Josh whispered into his ear for the second time. 

“Happy birthday,” Jenna echoed, breath tickling his cheek. “We love you so much.” 

Sighing blissfully, Tyler curled himself onto his side so that he was pressed flush against Josh, huddling into him for warmth. Jenna immediately curved her slender but loving body to mold against his back, pressing the front her hips into the back of his, and laying her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you too,” Tyler whispered, lips still parted and eyelashes fluttering as he drifted off. 

\---

“I forgot,” whispered Josh, once Tyler’s breathing had steadied, and he and Jenna could talk quietly across his soft, small, slumbering body. “Abbie and I made him cookies. Sprinkly and bear-shaped and everything. I’ll bring them by in the morning.” 

Jenna’s smile reached all the way to her eyes, and her face was warm over Tyler’s shoulder. 

“Your sister didn’t think it was weird or anything?” she asked. “The kid stuff?” 

Josh shrugged as best he could without jostling Tyler. He hadn’t explained, but he knew Abigail didn’t think that he and Tyler were just bandmates. He was pretty sure that no one in his family still thought that. The cookies had been her idea, in the first place, after all. 

Nevertheless, he and Jenna hadn’t tried to explain the baby stuff, either. It wasn’t even really something that they had explained or rationalized themselves. Tyler regressed, and one or both of them cared for him; it was as simple and easy and sweet as that. 

Of course, there was always some explaining and justifying to do when Mark caught them all in the same hotel room, or when guest services at a venue plucked brightly colored pacifiers out of Tyler’s laundry. But discretion was easily bartered among arena staff, and their own crew never questioned too much anyway. 

“I didn’t really get into the details,” Josh hummed. He let his hands wander absently through Tyler’s bangs, enjoying the silken warmth of his forehead, and the shallow sounds of his breaths as he slept. 

“Yeah,” Jenna affirmed. “No need, really. This is ours.” 

Josh nodded, heart grateful. 

“Ours,” he agreed. 

They each let out a long breath, the sound causing Tyler to shift and squirm against Josh’s chest, and he redoubled his grip. 

“He’s such a good boy,” Jenna breathed, her head tucked gently into the crook of Tyler’s neck from behind. 

“Yeah,” Josh hummed, doubling his grip around both of them, and pressing a final kiss to the corner of Tyler’s mouth. “He really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> baby.


End file.
